Sweet Dreams
by swimmerKim
Summary: Prompt from Tumblr: Aubrey, Beca, and Chloe are having a sleepover and Aubrey starts having a very vivid wet dream. Beca and Chloe decide to help her out. Jesse shows up because they accidentally butt dialed him and he lends a hand.


You would think it would be awkward to have a sleep over with your girlfriend and her roommate who happens to be her ex-girlfriend and your former canella captain who hated your guts until two months ago would be awkward. To Beca's surprise, the sleepover ended up being a lot of fun. They ate pizza, drank a few beers, and just talked while a few episodes of _Sex and the City_ played in the background until they all agreed that it was late and time for bed.

At around three in the morning, Chloe woke up because she had to pee. The redhead's heart melted when she looked over and saw Beca sleeping so peacefully. Chloe's attention was quickly redirected when she heard a groan come from Aubrey. Worried that her friend might be in pain, Chloe made her way over to the sleeping blonde.

When Aubrey's groans morphed into moans of pleasure, Chloe realized that her roommate was having a wet dream. A perverted smile spread across the redhead's face as an idea started forming in her mind. Not wanting to wake up Aubrey before she was ready, Chloe carefully made her way over to Beca and gently shook her awake.

"Chloe, what-" Beca mumbled, annoyed.

"Sh… Aubrey's sleeping," Chloe sharply whispered back.

"Yeah, so was I. What makes her beauty rest more important than mine?"

"Because you don't have painful wet dreams that require taking care of."

Beca furrowed her brow, not fully understanding what her girlfriend meant until she heard the same moans and groans Chloe had heard minutes earlier. The brunette's expression of confusion quickly changed to shock that Aubrey Posen was having a wet dream before settling on one of last. "What do you suggest we do about it?"

Chloe's signature perverted grin spread across her face once again as she leaned forward and husked into Beca's ear, "We'd be pretty bad friends if we didn't help her out."

Despite her initial shock, Beca recovered quickly and motioned for Chloe to take the lead. The redhead crawled on her hands and knees followed by the brunette over to Aubrey and knelt on the blonde's left side, Beca on her right. Chloe pointed at the blanket covering her roommate before making a small pulling motion. Beca nodded her understanding. The couple carefully removed the blanket before silently moving into position, Chloe between the blonde's legs and Beca over Aubrey's head.

The redhead removed her ex-girlfriend's pajama pants and underwear before slinging long legs over her shoulders and setting to work between them. Beca gently lifted Aubrey's shoulders and moved to let them rest on her thighs before moving her hands to the blonde's breasts and started kneading them.

These actions did not go unnoticed by the sleeping blonde whose hand quickly made its way to the back of Chloe's head and pulled her closer. The ginger couldn't help but smile as she took a break from eating Aubrey out to suck on her clit, she knew it drove Aubrey crazy.

By this point, the blonde was painfully turned on and began to come to consciousness. The first thing Aubrey noticed was that she was mentally exhausted but felt awesome, it didn't take long for her to figure out why. A mop of familiar fiery locks moving between her legs as a pair of small hands gave her breasts some much needed attention.

"Oh my God, Chloe, Beca, what are you doing?" The blonde panted out as she tried to keep herself from coming at the amount of pleasure overwhelming her system.

Aubrey was answered with a heated upside down kiss from Beca who continued working on the blonde's breasts.

After a moment of internally freaking out about the potential consequences of what they were doing, Aubrey decided to just enjoy herself and worry about those later. The blonde once again returned her hand to tangle further in Chloe's hair, pushing her further into her pussy and began returning Beca's kiss,

Aubrey's reaction only made Beca and Chloe work harder to please her. Everything her friends were doing to her quickly became too much for the blonde as she screamed her orgasm into Beca's mouth. When they were sure Aubrey was done, Chloe removed her face from between her best friend's thighs, resting her head on the blonde's lower stomach, delicately tracing the outline of her abs with her pointer finger. Beca removed her hands from Aubrey's breasts and gave her a final chaste kiss before pulling back.

The blonde needed a minute to recover, which Beca and Chloe used as an opportunity to cuddle the blonde before she sat up and gave the other girls a large, grateful smile. "So that was amazing. Seriously, I've never come like that, but why did you guys do it? If it was your way of inviting me to join your relationship, I'm going to have to respectfully decline. I can't do the polyamory thing."

"No Bree, this is just a one time thing. We only did it because you were having what sounded like a painful wet dream and decided it would be inhumane of us to not help us out." Chloe cockily informed her roommate.

Aubrey looked away in embarrassment before finally turning back face Beca and Chloe. "I'm sorry that you two had to witness that. I just haven't had sex since Chloe and I broke in August so this has actually been happening a lot lately. I masturbated earlier in hopes that it wouldn't happen tonight, but I guess it wasn't good enough." Aubrey explained, clearly embarrassed.

"Ok, TMI," Beca said as she removed her arm from Aubrey's waist and moved back.

Chloe just rolled her eyes at her girlfriend. "Oh please, Beca, just last week I caught you looking at pictures of Aubrey on Facebook from Spring Break three years ago with you hand down your pants."

Beca stared at her girlfriend in shock. "You promised you would keep that a secret."

The redhead shrugged her shoulder. "It became voided when you pretend you're grossed out by Aubrey masturbating."

The brunette rolled her eyes, knowing she had nothing in the way of a comeback and laid her head down on Aubrey's shoulder and cuddled into her side. Chloe smiled at having put her sarcastic girlfriend in her place before mimicking the brunette's actions.

The blonde smiled as she wrapped her arms around the two beautiful women using her as a pillow. All three women were almost asleep when there was a knock on the door.

"Just ignore it," a half asleep Chloe said, "It's probably just those frat douches from down the hall letting the entire floor know they're home from the bar." Beca and Aubrey silently agreed.

A moment later, there came another knock, one that didn't stop.

Chloe begrudgingly removed herself from Aubrey's embrace and grabbed her robe as she stomped over to the door, mumbling angrily about how she was going to verbally pitch slap the obnoxious motherfuckers into the next week for disrupting the nice moment she was having with her best friend and girlfriend.

When she opened the door, Chloe was surprised to see a frantic looking Jesse instead of drunk frat guys. "Chloe, is Beca ok? I got a call from her a few minutes ago, but all I could hear was panting like she was in pain and she didn't respond when I asked if she was ok. I went to her dorm, but Kimmy Jin said she was here."

"Yeah, everything is fine, we were actually asleep. Beca must have butt dialed you. I'm sorry it woke you up so late." Chloe apologized.

Relief quickly spread across Jesse's face after hearing that everything was ok. The relief was quickly replaced by confusion. "If you guys were asleep, what was with all of that panting I heard?"

Chloe stuttered as she tried to come up with a reason for the sounds Jessie had heard that didn't involving embarrassing Aubrey or telling him what they were actually doing. "Oh, right. That was just um, you know…"

"I was having a wet dream and they were helping you out. Beca must have butt dialed you," Aubrey admitted.

Jesse's eyes went wide at what the still naked blonde had just admitted to him. "Oh, I'm sorry I interrupted. I just got worried and wanted to make sure everything was ok. So, seeing as everyone is ok, I'll just be going so you can get back to whatever you were doing. Don't worry, I won't tell anyone." Jesse rushed out as he turned to leave.

Before he was out the door, Jesse felt a hand grab his wrist, stopping him in his path. The Treble turned around to see it was Aubrey who had stopped him, her eyes dark with lust.

"It would be a shame for the subject of my wet dream to come all the way here and didn't help me out, wouldn't it?"

The blonde's comment made three jaws drop, no one was able to speak for a few moments, they needed to process. Jesse was the first one to recover. "I wouldn't be much of a gentleman if I came to a lady 's home and refused to help her out."

Aubrey smiled up at him before moving to pull him further into the apartment. When she turned around, green eyes locked with two sets of very confused blue sets. The blonde couldn't help but smirk at the obvious arousal they both held. Feeling cocky, Aubrey moved so her mouth was ghosting over Chloe's ear. "I'm going to fuck Jesse right here, right now. If you don't want to watch, I suggest you and Beca go into your room. You are, of course, welcome to stay, I know you've always had a kink for watching."

Chloe's jaw was hanging open and her eyes were wide, mainly in surprise, but also arousal, causing Aubrey to giggle as she pulled away before turning her attention to Jesse. "Take everything but your underwear off," the blonde ordered clearly, but unrushed.

Jesse just nodded and did what he was told, starting with his belt. Seeing that Jesse was following her instructions, Aubrey turned to the couch where Beca and Chloe were sitting in anticipation of watching what was about to happen. Aubrey smiled at the knowledge that she would have to put on a show.

By then, Jesse was done undressing and standing awkwardly in the middle of the room, waiting for further instruction.

A confident smirk came across Aubrey's lips as she walked over to Jesse, pulling him into a heated kiss before pushing him down to the floor until he was laying on his back with Aubrey on top of him, straddling his hips.

When they were on the floor, Aubrey started grinding her hips against Jesse's, smiling when she felt a bulge immediately start growing beneath her. It didn't take long for Jesse's cock to get rock hard under her and him to start begging for her to fuck him.

The blonde eventually decided to take some pitty on the younger man and reached in the slit in his boxers to expose his dick. A small amount of pre-cum was starting to leak out of Jesse's dick. The blonde gathered it in her hand and spread it down the length of the cock in front of her before mounting and slowly lowering herself onto it until her butt came in contact with Jesse's legs.

After waiting a moment incase he changed his mind, Aubrey slowly started rocking her hips against Jesse's. When his brain finally caught up with what was happening, the Treble grabbed Aubrey's hips and began meeting her thrusts.

Eventually Jesse gained enough confidence to flip positions with Aubrey, grabbing her left leg to wrap around his waist, opening her up more, allowing him to drive deeper.

"Yes, right there Jesse, I'm so close!" Aubrey called out as she wrapped her arms around his neck pulling him closer.

The Trebled nodded and started moving his hips at a pace he didn't even know was possible in an effort to accommodate the blonde's request.

A pair of moans pulled Aubrey and Jesse's attention from each other to the brunette and redhead on the couch, three fingers buried inside each other as the intently watched the fucking that was happening in front of them.

Knowing that he had a captivated audience spurred Jesse on, reaching his hand down to start rubbing circles on Aubrey's clit as he leaned forward so his mouth was an inch away from the blonde's ear. "Come on Aubrey, we shouldn't make Beca and Chloe wait any longer for the finale."

Jesse's taunting tone was enough to send the blonde over the edge, moaning his name as well as Beca and Chloe's.

Aubrey coming on his dick while both of their ex-girlfriends watch was what sent the Treble over the edge.

When they both came down from their highs, Beca and Chloe were gone, and Aubrey and Jesse smiled at each other before the younger man pulled out of her and stood up, offering a had to help the blonde up, "That was… You were…"

"Wow. I know, you too." Aubrey finished his sentiment for him.

"So, what happens now?" Jesse asked vulnerably.

"Well, the way I see it, we have two options. You could leave now and we take our chances with how our relationship works out from there. Or, you could stay and we can continue to fuck each others brains out and chalk it up to an awesome first date."

"I choose the second one," Jesse blurted out.

Aubrey smirked as she grabbed his hand and led him to her bedroom. "Good choice."


End file.
